Corps à corps
by Elro
Summary: Lors de la Guerre des Nains et des Orcs, quelques fines lames sortent du lot. Défi du Poney "une blessure". OS.


**Bonsoir à tous et toutes. Nous revoilà pour un nouveau défi du Poney sur le thème de "Une blessure". Vous reconnaîtrez peut-être certains personnages, il s'agit ici d'un préquel à un de mes défis de 2015 : Derrière la porte.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La lourde semelle doublée de crampons de fer s'abattit avec puissance sur la mâchoire de son adversaire. Celle-ci craqua et le son produit ne laissait guère de doute. Si l'orc avait eu une chance de survivre, il aurait dû manger de la soupe pendant des mois. Mais le coup suivant le tua instantanément.

Le Nain qui l'avait achevé était encore jeune mais sa technique peu académique était efficace. Il se battait avec tous les moyens disponibles, mêlant armes – personnelles ou adverses - , mais aussi toutes les parties de son corps. Coups de pied, de poing ou de tête, tout était bon pour s'assurer de mettre son ennemi hors d'état de nuire.  
Son équipement lui-même était plus léger que celui de ses compagnons. Et il l'avait lui-même adapté à sa façon de se battre.  
Lorsqu'il l'avait vu faire la première fois, son capitaine avait passé un sacré savon à Korir, mais celui-ci, plus têtu qu'un pou dans la barbe du roi Thrain II, n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Et à force d'obstination, d'entraînement et de dérouillées infligées à ses adversaires, son chef avait cédé, Korir avait gagné le droit de faire comme bon lui semblait.

Il esquiva à nouveau avec souplesse l'attaque de l'orc suivant. Celui-ci se fit embarquer par son élan et par le poids de son arme. Un coup de coude suffit à le mettre à terre et il plongea sa lame dans le corps de la créature. Il eut à peine le temps de l'en sortir que déjà, il en embrochait deux autres de son épée et du poignard qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche, il trancha la gorge d'un imprudent.

Le nain présent à sa droite se battait bien, il fallait l'admettre. Et il avait une force hors du commun. Selon Korir, il pourrait tout aussi bien se passer de ses armes lourdes avec lesquelles il faisait voler littéralement quiconque osait se dresser face à lui. Quitte à les envoyer dans ses propres rangs. S'il apprenait à gérer sa puissance, Korir était persuadé qu'ils pourraient faire un bon duo, tout à fait complémentaire.  
S'ils survivaient à cette guerre.

Surgissant de nulle part, un orc gigantesque se rua sur lui. Le colosse avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille. La hache de Borrin trancha les deux jambes de la créature mais un autre orc tenta de se faufiler et le frappa sous le bras à l'aide d'une lame tordue et rouillée. Mal protégé à cet endroit, le Nain rugit et s'effondra. Le désormais cul de jatte en profita pour tenter de retourner la situation mais Borrin lui enfonça les doigts dans les yeux.  
Korir vint rapidement à la rescousse de son compagnon d'infortune. Il attrapa l'orc gringalet qui, terrifié, couina « Pas toucher Aramirf, pas toucher Aramirf, pas touch….. » Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans un glougloutement alors que le sang noir s'échappait à gros jets saccadés de sa gorge.  
Malgré la lame toujours enfoncée en lui et sa position à genoux, Borrin parvint à se débarrasser définitivement du gigantesque orc en face de lui à la simple force de ses mains en lui brisant les cervicales.

Autour d'eux, la bataille semblait se calmer et après quelques minutes et de nombreuses nouvelles victimes de chaque côté, les orcs battirent en retraite dans le plus grand désordre. Dans la débâcle, ils piétinèrent à mort nombre de leurs blessés et les Nains s'occupèrent rapidement et efficacement des chanceux survivants. Leur trépas fut bref.

Korir se tint aux côtés de Borrin en attendant l'arrivée des infirmiers. Borrin était blême et le sang continuait à couler malgré la pression exercée. Alors, pour le garder conscient le plus longtemps possible, Korir lui raconta qu'un jour, il dirigerait une unité d'élite. Que Borrin avait intérêt à se remettre car il lui garderait une place à ses côtés. Et qu'il leur faudrait trouver d'autres Nains pour compléter leur équipe. Qu'aucun Nain, orc ou gobelin n'oserait se frotter à eux. Et puis qu'une jolie Naine attirerait Borrin dans ses filets – ce dernier lui jeta un rictus. Korir continua encore un moment mais lorsqu'un brancard les atteignit enfin, Borrin avait fermé les yeux.


End file.
